


Strawberry Fields Forever

by Niccetje



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niccetje/pseuds/Niccetje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knew the affair was wrong, he was cheating on Linda right now, but John was the only one who understood and loved him just as he was. He knew he was more than just a best friend to John, he had told him several times he’d split up with Yoko to only be with him, but though Paul shared these feelings he just couldn’t admit it to himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields Forever

“Good morning, beautiful“, a soft whisper woke him up. “How was your sleep?“, in an instant he was fully awake and drew his arm gently around the body that lay next to him.   
“Awful“, he muttered. His hands surrounded the soft little belly and made his friend laugh. “Why, love?“, he asked, kissing his cheek. “Tell me everything about it, Paul.“  
John’s last word was no more than a slight whisper right at his ear which his lips almost touched.   
“I don’t know“, Paul blushed and turned his face toward his best friend and looked deeply in those eyes he had loved for so long. Suddenly he felt comfortable, but the fact of John being so near and not kissing him made him nervous.  
“Just kiss me already!“, he said and pulled him by the chin. Just as John’s lips gently touched his and came to a soft kiss that grew more and more passionate, Paul felt a sudden glance of guilt.

He knew the affair was wrong, he was cheating on Linda right now, but John was the only one who understood and loved him just as he was. He knew he was more than just a best friend to John, he had told him several times he’d split up with Yoko to only be with him, but though Paul shared these feelings he just couldn’t admit it to himself. 

John’s tongue touched his and wrestled with it in a passionate little fight. Finally Paul closed his eyes and let himself grow apart; he slung his arms around John’s neck and touched every piece of skin he could reach. He felt loved and all of a sudden his thoughts were gone. John’s fingertips slid beneath Paul’s shirt, touching all the spots he knew Paul liked to be touched at and got a definite sound in response.   
“John...”, Paul moaned, biting his friend’s lower lip.  
“I knew you’d like it”, smiled he, making Paul’s imagination go wild. It was a strange feeling to love a man you knew would never fully belong to you and only would let out his emotions when you were alone, but John knew: as long as the Beatles would be on tour and there was a hotel room for him and Paul only, he could of manage the feeling of being left alone and suppress his need to cry.   
But he wanted more.

It wasn’t just the two of them making out that got him caught up in their relationship but Paul himself. His eyes, his perfect brows, his cute tiny nose, his hair, his belly; he loved everything about him. The way he moaned, almost closing his eyes; the way his body shook itself every time he touched him, pressing himself against John every time he did; the way he kissed, his lips wet and soft and his tongue hot and moist; the way he was biting his lip right now. 

A single teardrop rushed down John’s cheek as he once again realized how much he actually wanted – and loved – this man.  
“Why did you stop? Are you not feeling fine today?”  
Paul’s warm fingers touched his skin which was as cold as ice. He gently kissed him, sucking the teardrop and then hugging him tightly.   
“I’m fine”, his voice was almost breaking and Paul knew he wasn’t.  
“I know you’re not”, he whispered and pulled John’s head onto his chest, warmly comforting him.

By the touching and the movement of Paul’s chest going up and down he calmed down, thinking about Yoko.   
She had always been a great inspiration and he had loved her, but this was all he wanted. Being with Paul was the only option for him.  
“Do you ever think of another place?” he said.   
“What kind of place do you mean? Heaven, perhaps, or hell?”  
“What I mean is something more complex”, John said,  
“you know, where nothing is real and nothing ever is to get hung about. A place for just you and me, Paul, wouldn’t that be great?”  
Paul sighed, bruising through John’s dark hair.   
“John, you know, I..”   
“Just think about it for a moment! It could always be that way.” He grabbed Paul’s hand.   
“Just you and me”, said he, kissing the stubble that covered Paul’s chin, making him look older than he actually was.  
“I like you, John, but I can’t!”  
John let go of him and sat right up in bed.  
“Just let me take you down into that kind of imagination, darling.”  
“Oh, John!” Paul slung his arms around John’s body and hugged him from behind. “Please don’t. Just lay down again, peradventure I’ll comfort you a bit...”, his fingers slid into John’s drawers, gently touching his manhood.  
“Wouldn’t that be just fine?”, sticking out his tongue he licked John’s neck. His hand slowly moved.

John felt weird. It wasn’t actually the first time Paul was doing such a favour to him, but this time it didn’t feel so intense, it seemed Paul was absorbed in his thoughts. He felt his hands touching him, but where was the passion? He felt his belly in his back, moving steadily, but where was the usual warmth that ran through his body, where the softness?  
“Paul, please”, the movement of the hand stopped.  
“Don’t you want me to do that? You’re getting pretty hard, though”, he laughed nervously, biting his lip just as always.   
“I do, but please listen to me first.”, he said, turning toward him.  
He saw that Paul was crying.   
“No, honey, please don’t. You know I can’t stand your crying!”   
A kiss, so soft and loving as never a kiss before.   
“I love you, John!”, Paul finally ejaculated, wiping his tears apart.  
“But ... what about Linda? What about Yoko?”  
“Do you really think I would choose a woman over you?”  
Yet there was another kiss, or merely a shy attempt of getting a hold of each other.  
“You know just how I feel, Paul.”  
“Believe me – it’s the same with me! You know what happened to Brian and I don’t want us to end like him, or even worse!”  
“No one is in our tree, darling. Society’s way out of line.”, John said, cupping Paul’s hand.  
“Living must be easy with eyes closed, because you misunderstand and nobody sees the reality, John. They will see two men walking hand in hand in kissing, but they won’t open their eyes and see the love that surrounds us – and then it’s them surrounding us with bad vibrations and all that love will be gone. If no one knows it’s for the good of us all.”  
John shut him up by pressing his index finger against the lips, close to crying.  
“Please listen to me, Paul. I want you to please me, my sweetie, and I want you to do it now.”

Paul didn’t hesitate and although his view wasn’t clear due to all the tears that were still streaming down his cheeks he found his way to John’s manhood, once more touching it gently.  
John sighed, putting his arms around Paul’s body, pulling him closer to him.  
His hands drew the drawers which were no longer needed apart, his tongue smoothly surrounded John’s weenie, using his lips and teeth as well.  
John felt warmth and began moaning uncontrollably.   
“Paul”, he pressed through his almost closed mouth, showing his teeth. He felt an orgasm coming nearer and nearer, but just before it was too late – before the great wave of emotion grew too big for him to stand, all those needs and hopes that longed to be fulfilled – Paul stopped sucking his penis, looking him straight in the eyes.   
“Do me,” he said “just like I did.”

John needed a moment to renew his masquerade.   
“Then close your eyes, hun”, he said in a very low tone of voice, sliding over Paul’s chest and belly.   
Even in front of Paul – which meant especially in front of Paul – he wore his mask, hiding his true feelings which were much deeper and dearer than he could ever tell.  
His tongue was now circling around Paul’s nipples, making them wet.  
“Mhh”, Paul suppressed his moaning as far as possible, but John exactly knew where to touch him to make him almost faint. He smiled, bruising across Paul’s shorts.   
“Ugh”, Paul already had an erection – he had had one since John had woke him up in the morning and let go a sigh of relief for his man was finally comforting it.  
“Don’t hold it back.. I want to hear your voice loudly”  
Paul quickly undressed and threw his shorts across the hotel room.   
“If I do that we will wake up George and Ringo for they dwell right next to us.”, he said in a bitchy tone of voice.   
“Well, I don’t mind at all”, said John, now squeezing Paul’s testicles, making him sigh loudly.  
“O my god, John... What are you doing to me?”  
John answered with a kiss, now rubbing his erection against Paul’s.  
“I can’t wait any longer... let’s do this...”  
Paul closed his eyes, waiting for John to do what would finally release them and shrugged as John touched his butt, sliding around where soon his erection would be, making Paul’s feelings go wild.   
John once again kissed Paul, sticking his tongue into Paul’s mouth, shutting him up for the massive moan that was to come up as he entered him with a finger.

Paul couldn’t help but strain his body, enclosing John. He was shivering for his emotions were no longer under control.  
“Shh... relax. It’s not your first time, you know.”  
Yet there was the next finger inside of him, moving slowly to not completely overwhelm him. John didn’t want him to explode too early, he wanted the two of them to enjoy it together. Paul was now moving, encircling John’s fingers that made him feel so good. He relaxed and let himself go.  
Gone were all the thoughts about Linda and Yoko, George and Ringo, society. All that counted right now were John’s fingers right inside him.  
“Are you ready for me yet?”, asked John anxiously, releasing his fingers.   
Paul nodded, making a mysterious sound as John’s fingers slid out of him. There had been warmth, but now it was gone.  
John understood and comforted him with a sudden kiss while he placed his penis right at the entrance to his personal heaven. “Will you fulfil me?”, Paul asked, his eyes wide with a glance of fear in them.  
“I will fix that hole so no rain’ll get in”, he laughed, bruising through Paul’s hair and lovingly kissing his cheek.  
“Will you guide me in?”  
“I will.”  
Paul took his time before John finally was inn.  
“How does it feel, Paul?”   
“I have no words for it. And now shut up and kiss me!”  
So did he, sinking onto Paul’s lap, enclosing his erection between their bodies.   
“Ugh...”, Paul moaned into their kiss, pulling John nearer and nearer.   
“Do me”, he whispered before his tongue began wrestling with Jon’s. He moved slowly at first, he didn’t want Paul to feel uncomfortable, but as he saw Paul to be fully relaxed and waiting for John to release him, he pushed harder, touching the spot that made Paul moan even louder and made him shiver.   
His moves grew more passionate, every time he hit that one spot Paul shrugged, his penis had got all wet and sticky. It wouldn’t take long until he would come and with John it was the same.  
“Mhhm..”  
“Yeah...”  
Both of them had their orgasms at the same time, breathing loudly. John slid out of him, grabbing a Kleenex to wipe off the cum.   
“John, please..”   
John was now about to stand up to get rid of the tissue.  
“No need to worry. I won’t leave you”, he said.  
“I don’t want you to get out of that bed right now!”, he almost yelled, raising his voice in fear.   
“What do you want me to do instead?” John asked, reaching for Paul’s hand.   
“I want you to put your arms around me and squeeze me tightly for I feel very lonely after you left my body.” No blush, no sign of shame in his voice.  
“Come here, honey.”

John’s chest moving slowly up and down almost soothed him to sleep. He felt comforted after all and once again realized Linda would never be able to give him love the way John did.  
“I really love you, John”, he muttered before drifting off to sleep, hoping John would never leave him.  
John kissed him, hugging him tightly, and whispered in his ear before he began sobbing and wailing for his feelings overwhelmed him.  
“Let it be real, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Betas


End file.
